


Sneak Thief

by coraxes



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Mirran Surana, awkward first meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coraxes/pseuds/coraxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel meets Warden-Commander Surana's lover.  Unfortunately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak Thief

It couldn’t be any later than sunset, but the dark grey clouds made it seem closer to midnight. Nathaniel would never admit it, but he was glad Anders had insisted on returning to the Vigil; this storm looked like it would be a bad one.

A bolt of lightning startled him, and Nathaniel looked up at it automatically.  Good thing he did, too—because the lightning showed the silhouette of _something_ climbing up the side of the Vigil.  “What the—”

The silhouette was gone almost as soon it appeared, but Nathaniel knew what he had seen; someone was scaling the Vigil, and they were near the window of the Warden-Commander’s quarters.  

“You okay, Nate?” Sigrun asked.  Nathaniel jerked his eyes away from the Vigil to see the dwarf frowning at him.

Nathaniel shook his head. “I think I saw someone trying to break in. Keep an eye out; I’m going to tell Surana.”  He didn’t want to send the guards into an alarm over what  _might_ have been a trick of the light, but he wasn’t going to completely disregard this, either.  

Nathaniel made his way through the Keep, up to the commander’s quarters.  Witchlight lined the walls, more comfortingly steady than the torchlight elsewhere in the keep.  He was almost to the commander’s quarters when he heard a choked-off gasp, coming from farther down the corridor.

His heart leaped in his chest.  Nathaniel reached for his daggers and sped up towards the noise; he heard another a moment later.  A whimper.  _Oh Maker._

He turned a corner; the door to the commander’s quarters was cracked open.  Nathaniel shouldered through, daggers ready—

And saw the Warden-Commander, straddling someone in one of her chairs, her robes hiked up around her waist.  When Nathaniel shoved the door open, she jumped up with a shriek.  “What the—what the  _shit,_ Nathaniel?!”

Nathaniel whirled around, turning bright red.  He’d seen more of Surana and the man she was with than he had  _ever_ wanted to.  “I thought you were being assassinated!  I thought I saw someone sneaking—”

“I  _told_ you Zevran was coming,” Surana snapped.

“You didn’t say it would be in  _that_ sense.”

At this he heard a loud bark of laughter.  “Oh, very good.  I like this one,” said an unfamiliar, Antivan-accented voice.  He heard cloth shifting, then, “You can turn around now; we won’t injure your innocent eyes.”

Nathaniel scoffed, but he could hardly argue the fact when he was still blushing.  He turned around and saw the Antivan man, Zevran, still slouched in the chair, while Surana glared at Nathaniel with her hands on her hips. “Right, well, I’ll just…tell the others you’re here, then?”

“By all means!” said Zevran. “Be sure to add plenty of detail when you give the story.  Make it sound very exciting.”

“Zevran!” snapped Surana. Then, “Yeah, he’s right.  Just…please knock next time, Nathaniel.”

**Author's Note:**

> i REALLY wanted to see this as a fancomic, but i can't draw. i can write, tho, so that's what i did.
> 
> as always, comments and criticism are <3


End file.
